Decir adiós
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Una triste noticia, y la angustiante necesidad de tener que decir adiós... Porque el amor hacia su hermano jamás morirá. Relato de Itachi Uchiha. AU.
1. Tiempo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Advertencia: Historia narrada por Itachi Uchiha. Puede herir sensibilidades, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

**Tiempo **

**.**

**.**

* * *

No hubiera imaginado, ni en un millón de años, cuan duro sería enfrentar solo a la cruda realidad.

No es que hubiese sido un fuerte impacto para mí; claro que no. Pero, si bien tenía la leve sospecha, jamás creí que el asunto fuese tan grave, y mi tiempo tan poco.

Aún sentado tras el volante, con el automóvil aparcado a un lado de la carretera, estrujé aquel maldito papel que arruinaría mi vida contra el volante, apretando los dientes con rabia, pues yo, Itachi Uchiha, el niño prodigio, el joven autosuficiente, el hombre que no le temía a nada ni a nadie, estaba aterrado por primera vez en mi vida.

Total y completamente aterrado.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué _podía _hacer?

La respuesta era simple, demasiado para mi gusto: _nada._

No había nada por hacer, pues ya todo estaba dicho.

Cansado, derrotado, volví a poner el automóvil en marcha. En realidad no sabía cómo actuar desde ahí en adelante, pero tampoco lo descubriría allí, solo, en medio de la nada.

Conduje por la carretera sin prisa, sólo oyendo el leve sonido del motor. Encendí el radio un momento, buscando algo de música que pudiera amenizar el largo viaje a casa.

Eran pasadas las siete cuando al fin me detuve frente a la residencia que había pertenecido a mis fallecidos padres, y en donde desde hacía años vivíamos mi hermano y yo, teniéndonos solo el uno al otro. Me sorprendió un poco ver todas las luces encendidas, y algunas sombras paseándose frente a las ventanas, pero deduje que él ya debía haber llegado.

Aparqué el auto, abrí la puerta con mis llaves y, al entrar, de inmediato oí las juveniles risas provenientes de todos lados.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, de pie frente a mí, como si hubiera estado esperando ansiosamente mi regreso.

— _¡Bienvenido a casa, nii-san!—_ lo contemplé con atención, tan frágil, tan pequeño, como hacía mucho no lo hacia. Él me sonrió con dulzura, pero repentinamente su tierna imagen esfumó, como humo de cigarrillo, y en su lugar apareció un joven, de mirada seria y aspecto ceñudo, que se encontraba de pie frente a mí, observándome como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Hn. Llegaste— parpadeé repetidas veces, como si esperara que ese joven serio desapareciera, y en su lugar volviera a aparecer mi pequeño hermano, aquel que todas las tardes me esperaba junto a la entrada, ansioso por las nuevas anécdotas que tuviera para contarle.

Y entonces comprendí que ese joven ceñudo era mi hermanito, el cual ya no sonreía ni pedía hasta el cansancio que le contara una de mis historias.

Aun así le sonreí, como solía hacerlo de pequeño.

—Sí— contesté lacónicamente mientras me despojaba de mi calzado— ¿tienes visita?

Mi hermano suspiró pesadamente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Algo así.

—Algo así…— repetí, dejando mis cosas a un lado. Mi hermano se me adelantó, llamándome ansiosamente desde la puerta de la cocina.

— _¡Nii-san, ven!_

Alcé la mirada con confusión al no reconocer la infantil voz que me había hablado, y con asombro, una vez más vi a mi pequeño hermanito sonriéndome, parado junto a la entrada. El pequeño Sasuke cerró sus enormes ojos negros y corrió dentro de la cocina, provocando un gran alboroto dentro.

Yo solo abrí los ojos con sorpresa, quedándome de pie en mi lugar durante unos segundos, sopesando las bromas que mi mente estaba jugándome.

— _¡Ven, nii-san!_

Tras unos momentos de reflexión, al fin me decidí a seguirlo.

Oyendo pasos ligeros, rechinidos de sillas y suaves risas, me acerqué a la cocina.

Al atravesar el umbral me detuve en seco, completamente pasmado.

El alboroto cesó en cuanto me asomé, y seis pares de enormes y vivaces ojos me observaban atentamente desde la mesa del centro, en donde seis pequeños, incluido mi hermano, se encontraban sentados, mirándome y sonriendo mientras intercambiaban ligeros murmullos entre ellos. No recordaba la última vez que había visto a tantos niños pequeños en mi casa.

— _¡Hey, Itachi! ¡¿Trajiste dulces para nosotros?!_— uno de los niños, de cabellos rubios y brillantes y enormes ojos azules, me sonrió desde la mesa del centro, sorbiéndose la nariz mientras se pasaba un brazo cómicamente por el rostro. Lo miré con extrañeza y él me devolvió la mirada, alegre y curioso.

—_Buenas tardes, Itachi-san_— la pequeña niña junto a él, de corto cabello color rosa y fulgurantes ojos verdes, me sonrió también, sujetándose con ambas manos sobre la silla en la que estaba sentada mientras mecía sus pies graciosamente por el aire.

— _¡Itachi-senpai!_— exclamó una bonita niña rubia, corriendo hacia mí para aferrarse a mis rodillas y mirarme desde abajo con sus enormes ojos celestes, sonriéndome con dulzura_— ¿Verdad que Sasuke-kun sí va a casarse conmigo?— _me preguntó con seriedad, provocando que la niña de cabello rosa se alzara de su asiento.

— _¡No es cierto!_

— _¡Claro que lo es!_

— _¡Claro que no, Ino-puerca!_

— _¡Claro que sí, frente de marquesina!_

—_Tsk. Que problemático…— _bufó el pequeño que se encontraba sentado cerca de la puerta mientras dejaba caer su morena cabeza sobre la tabla de la mesa, enfocando sus ojos castaños en mí—_Buenas tardes, Uchiha-san_— me saludó, dirigiéndome una mirada aburrida, distrayendo mi atención de la pequeña rubia. Y junto a ese niño había otro, de aspecto sereno y sumamente pálido, leyendo un inmenso libro con gran interés, y acomodándose, de tanto en tanto, las enormes gafas redondas que cubrían sus ojos negros.

Abrí los ojos con auténtica turbación al no entender por qué había tantos niños pequeños en mi cocina, pero sólo atiné a sonreír con ternura, como años atrás solía hacer cada vez que veía aquella misma escena en mi casa.

— _¡Quiero un vaso de leche!_

— _¡Oye, oye! ¡Ubícate, dobe! Estás en mi casa…_— giré el rostro sólo para ver como mi pequeño hermano reprendía al niño rubio con el ceño levemente fruncido, y apartaba una pesada silla con notable esfuerzo para sentarse junto a él.

—_Itachi nii-san, ¿me das un vaso con leche?_

— _¡Yo también quiero uno!_

— _¡Y yo!_

— _¡Todos queremos leche!_

— _¡Ash! ¡Ya cállate, Naruto!_— exclamó la niña de pelo rosado, golpeándolo en la nuca y haciéndolo llorar por eso.

— _¡Mira lo que hiciste, tonta!_— exclamó el niño de mirada aburrida, acercándose al rubio para consolarlo.

— _¡Sakura-san es mala y fea!_— añadió el niño de gafas, dejando su lectura momentáneamente de lado.

— _¡Sai!_— vociferó la pequeña de ojos verdes, alzando un puño pequeño pero amenazante— ¡_Ya te dije que no me digas así!_

— _¡Pues Sakura-san es fea, fea, FEA!_— comenzaron a pelear, causando un gran revuelo en la habitación.

—_Oh… no llores, Naruto-kun…_— la niña rubia se había acercado al lloroso niño, hablándole dulcemente mientras lo abrazaba, hasta que mi hermano irrumpió, empujando al niño rubio con falso disimulo para lograr que la pequeña rubia se alejara de él.

—_Ya deja de llorar, dobe. Y no dejes que esa niña tonta te toque, o te pegará los piojos._

— _¡Sasuke-kun!_— protestó la niña, soltando al niño rubio para correr tras mi hermanito y abrazarse a su espalda—. _¡No estés celoso! Yo sólo te quiero a ti_…

Mi hermano se quedó muy quieto, como si no planeara alejarla de sí.

— _¡Ah! ¡Ino y Sasuke son novios! ¡Y se dan besitos!_— gritó de pronto el rubio, comenzando a retozar por la habitación.

— _¡Eso no es cierto!_— chilló la niña de ojos verdes, deteniéndose antes de golpear al pequeño de lentes.

— _¡Claro que lo es!_— repuso la pequeña rubia, sin separarse de Sasuke— _¡Sasuke-kun y yo nos casaremos!_

— _¡¿Q-Qué?!_— mi hermanito y la niña pelirrosada retrocedieron con horror.

— _¡Yo no me casaré con nadie!_

— _¡Qué cruel eres, Sasuke-kun!_— la rubiecita también lloró, iniciando un gran alboroto en la cocina.

—_Oye, Itachi nii-san…_— el pequeño rubio se había acercado a mi, jalando suavemente de mi pantalón para llamar mi atención— _¿me vas a dar un vaso con leche?_

— _¡Sí! ¡Yo también quiero!_

— _¡Y yo!_

— _¡Yo también!_

— _¡Sí!— _volvieron a exclamar todos al mismo tiempo, provocando otro gran escándalo en mi cocina.

— ¡Ya, ya! Quédense quietos, ¿sí?— los reprendí con serenidad. Repentinamente, todo volvía a estar en calma, y mi hermano, junto a sus pequeños amigos, había vuelto a sentarse en la mesa, observándome, expectante, mientras mecía los pies que no llegaban al suelo por el aire.

Entonces volví a sonreírles, con ternura que no pude contener.

— ¿Qué quieren de tomar?_— _pregunté mientras cerraba los ojos un momento.

—Sólo tráenos unas cervezas, con eso estaremos bien.

Una vez más me vi completamente confuso. Abrí los ojos con desconcierto, notando que los niños habían desaparecido, y en su lugar, seis jóvenes adultos me observaban sin mucho interés.

El niño rubio seguía frente a mí, sólo que ahora era tan alto como yo; mi hermanito volvía a ser aquel joven ceñudo y callado. La niña de pelo rosa era ahora una bonita joven, de igual carácter irascible, y la pequeña rubia era toda una mujer, de pronunciadas curvas y hermoso rostro, y se mantenía abrazada al brazo de un pálido moreno que ya no usaba gafas, pero que aún leía aquel pesado libro mientras un joven, de expresión cansina y mirada aburrida, lo observaba con tedio, como si fuera una tarea demasiado pesada para él.

—Claro— les sonreí, acercándome a la nevera.

Entonces sonreí una vez más, dándome cuenta de lo rápido que el tiempo había pasado para todos, y de lo efímero que cada segundo de vida me parecía ahora.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Hacía tiempo quería escribir algo así, y una historia que leí hace poco me dio el empujón -y la tristeza- final. No obstante, este fic ES DE MI AUTORÍA.**

**Bien, esta será una historia de 4 capítulos.**

**Sé que la catalogué como un SasuIno, más adelante entenderán por qué ;)**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Y no olviden dejar sus reviews!**

**Atte.**

**H.S.**


	2. Cartas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

_"Es terrible darse cuenta de que uno tiene algo cuando lo está perdiendo"_

_Antonio Santa Ana._

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Cartas**

**.**

* * *

Recuerdo la primera vez que hablé con los médicos.

Recuerdo perfectamente el blanco hospital, los angostos pasillos que nunca me habían parecido tan largos, el ambiente de desolación… todo aquello parecía presagiar el más triste de los finales, pero, aun así, cuando vi a aquella mujer de blanco que me esperaba al final del camino, por un segundo, tuve la tonta esperanza de que me dijera que aquel estúpido papel se equivocaba; que tú y yo tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo aún.

Falsas ilusiones.

Escuché sus explicaciones en silencio; o más bien, fingí hacerlo. Mientras veía como sus labios se movían no podía evitar pensar en ti; en cómo sería tu reacción. En cómo sufrirías al saber aquella verdad que arruinaría tu vida… y la mía.

— ¿Itachi, estás bien?

No respondí, pero creo que mi mirada lo dijo todo.

Tsunade me miró con pesar, como si sintiera lástima por mí; por nosotros. No pude evitar reírme. ¿Qué sabía de ella? Nadie podía entender mi sufrimiento; _nuestro _sufrimiento.

—Sé que es algo muy difícil, pero quisiera hablar con Sasuke mañana mismo, si es posible. En estos casos, lo mejor es comenzar con el tratamiento cuanto antes, y…

La miré fijamente. Creo que no pude ocultar en sobresalto en mis ojos, ni reprimir una mueca de terror. No podía decirte nada. No quería, ni podía, verte sufrir, por más tonto y egoísta que eso sonara. Tampoco quería escuchar más sobre esos estúpidos tratamientos que, en lugar de hacerte sentir mejor, sólo te alejarían más y más de mí en nuestros últimos días juntos.

Era egoísta, era monstruoso negarte la verdad. Pero no importaba.

_Yo_ no importaba, mi dolor no importaba; el mundo no importaba.

Nada más importaba si tú eras feliz.

Después de eso, vagué por la ciudad, hasta que, sin saber cómo, ya me encontraba frente a mi oficina.

Tal vez el trabajar, el mantenerme ocupado, me ayudaría a sopesar tranquilamente todo lo que había vivido esa misma mañana.

.

Recuerdo aquel día en que llegué temprano del trabajo.

Estaba de un peculiar buen humor, pese a todo lo que había sucedido, pues, a pesar de que las cosas no habían mejorado, podíamos vivir con completa normalidad, sin que nadie –ni siquiera tú mismo- sospechara nada.

Al llegar a casa recogí la correspondencia del buzón. Sólo había cuatro cartas ese día, dos eran facturas por pagar; de las otras dos, una, envuelta en un delicado sobre de un estrafalario color naranja, era la invitación a la boda de Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki, aquellos dos chiquillos chillones que, cuando niños, jamás salían de nuestra cocina; tus dos inseparables amigos. Sonreí internamente, pues nunca hubiera imaginado un final semejante para esos dos. Y la última, enviada en un sobre color lila, era otra invitación, sólo que a una fiesta de compromiso, la de Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara.

Al leerlo, amplié mi radiante sonrisa. ¿Quién diría que aquellos niños que jugaban en mi cocina, y me pedían hasta el cansancio que les contara historias, estaban a punto de casarse y comprometerse, respectivamente?

Con una sonrisa abrí la puerta de entrada y, al hacerlo, una suave melodía llegó a mis oídos; una melodía que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba.

Dejando mis cosas a un lado comencé a subir las escaleras; despacio, sin prisa alguna, deleitándome con aquel suave sonido de cuerdas, con aquellas notas que, juntas, formaban las más dulce de las melodías; las que tú reproducías.

Al llegar a la planta alta me detuve frente a tu habitación. Noté que habías dejado la puerta abierta y te encontrabas de espaldas a ésta; entonces, recostándome sobre el marco de madera me crucé de brazos y te observé tocar aquel violín con implacable concentración y la destreza propia de un músico profesional; tan ensimismado en tu labor que ni siquiera me oíste llegar. Te veías tan sereno, tan concentrado en tu música que parecías completamente fuera del mundo; como si en ese momento sólo existieran tú y ese violín. Nadie más que ustedes.

Lo supe en ese instante: jamás podría decírtelo. Nunca me atrevería a herirte. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer por ti, además de intentar hacerte feliz, aunque solo fuera por el poco tiempo que nos quedara juntos?

Mis labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa, y mis ojos volvieron a enfocarse en ti.

Hacía años que no tocabas el violín; y hacía años que no te veía poner tanto entusiasmo en algo.

¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo precisamente _ese_ día? ¿Acaso era tu manera de decirme adiós?

Todo había acabado con la muerte de nuestros padres y, paradójicamente, todo había comenzado allí mismo. Desde ese día juré sobre sus tumbas que te protegería, que yo cuidaría de ti. Eso era lo más triste. Que no pude cumplir con mi palabra.

Poco a poco terminaste la pieza, hasta detenerte por completo y dejar el delicado instrumento a un lado.

—No te oí llegar— me dijiste mientras guardaba su violín con extremo cuidado, sin voltear a verme.

Yo sólo suspiré, removiéndome ligeramente sobre mi lugar a la vez que eliminaba cada rastro de dolor de mi rostro.

—Tocas muy bien— fue lo único que respondí— No lo hacías así desde hace mucho…

Sólo me escuchaste en silencio, terminando de guardar el instrumento.

—La música no era lo mío— contestaste con calma, sentándote sobre la cama.

¿Qué podía decirte? Estabas tan convencido de tus propias palabras que me vi imposibilitado de contradecirte.

—Ah, llegaron dos cartas para ti en el correo el día de hoy…

Alzaste la barbilla y me observaste fijamente durante unos segundos.

— ¿Llegó la invitación para la boda del dobe y Sakura?— afirmé con la cabeza y te extendí el sobre rosado, el cual observaste sin demasiado interés— Ya era hora de que llegara— sentenciaste después de un rato.

—Supongo— suspiré profundamente antes de comentarte acerca de la segunda carta, pero te me adelantaste.

Siempre fuiste tan perspicaz…

—Dijiste dos cartas, ¿y la segunda?

Me quedé muy quieto y te miré a los ojos, a aquellos vacíos ojos negros, tan parecidos y tan diferentes a los míos… entonces extendí el segundo sobre, el cual te apresuraste a tomar.

Lo leíste con febril interés, abriendo los ojos un poco más con cada nueva palabra que leías, como si no creyeras que lo que allí había escrito fuera cierto.

Finalmente pareciste entrar en shock, y te quedaste muy quieto sobre la cama, perdiendo la mirada en algún punto de la habitación, como si yo no estuviera ahí.

En ese momento supe lo mucho que ella significaba para ti.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreí con auténtica felicidad, sintiendo una profunda tranquilidad invadir mi corazón.

Ella te importaba, lo veía en tus ojos. La pregunta ahora era, ¿le importabas tú de la misma manera? No pude evitar que mi corazón se estrujara en mi pecho al caer en cuenta de la realidad, pues ella, la única mujer que te había interesado, iba a comprometerse en breve con aquel que también era tu amigo. Y mi tranquilidad se esfumó.

Sentí miedo. Miedo de que la perdieras, miedo de que te quedaras solo, de que no hubiera nadie a tu lado cuando la hora llegara…

Girando el rostro, te observé en silencio.

Estabas lívido; lucías confuso y molesto, pero no había casi ningún cambio en tu semblante estoico.

—Genial— dijiste al cabo de un rato, dejándote caer sobre el futón— Ahora debo comprar dos obsequios de boda— lanzaste en tono indiferente, como si intentaras ocultar lo que realmente sentías— Creo que llamaré al dobe esta tarde; tal vez, él pueda…

—Sasuke…

Hablé al mismo tiempo que sonó el timbre de la casa.

—Atiende— me dijiste tras voltear tu cuerpo sobre la cama mientras abrazabas la almohada.

Suspiré y decidí dejarte solo; después de todo, tal vez era eso lo que necesitabas.

El timbre volvió a sonar con más intensidad, como si a alguien le urgiera entrar.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¡Ya voy!— grité con fastidio desde los pies de las escaleras. En verdad odiaba a la gente molesta— ¿Sí? ¿Qué…Ino?— no pude evitar sorprenderme al verla allí, parada en nuestro pórtico.

Ella alzó la mirada instantáneamente cuando abrí la puerta, mirándome con los ojos hinchados y ligeramente llorosos. No pude ni quise esconder mi sorpresa, y sólo le devolví una mirada de intriga, la cual se apresuró a evitar.

—Hola, Itachi— murmuró con voz apagada y la cabeza gacha, algo muy extraña en ella— ¿está Sasuke?

Parpadeé con rapidez, y solo tardé un segundo en hacerme a un lado para abrirle paso. Ino atravesó la entrada con paso dudoso, y cuando al fin estuvo dentro, se detuvo detrás de mí, esperando a que cerrara la puerta.

— ¡Sasuke!— atiné a gritar desde las escaleras, antes de volver a mirarla y sonreírle, ignorando lo extraño de la situación— Hoy recibimos tu carta… felicidades— comenté como si nada; ella abrió mucho los ojos, con horror, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que apareciste, con la ropa arrugada y el cabello extremadamente desarreglado. Cuando te asomaste desde el piso de arriba primero me miraste y de inmediato reparaste en Ino.

No recuerdo la última vez que te había visto tan mortalmente pálido.

—Ino…

Ella alzó su llorosa mirada hacia ti, y pude notar como sus ojos se humedecieron al instante.

—Sasuke…

Se miraron y parecieron olvidarse de que yo estaba ahí. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a hacer o decir nada más.

—Sube— fue todo lo que dijiste después de un rato, dándonos la espalda. Ino bajó la mirada, luego me miró de soslayo y me sonrió con tristeza. Conocía a Ino desde pequeña, y nunca había visto esa mirada en ella.

Te siguió escaleras arriba, y yo sólo me quedé de pie en el recibidor, no muy seguro de cómo actuar.

— ¿Quieren té?— ni supe por qué dije eso, no obstante, tú te detuviste y asentiste en silencio antes de desaparecer de mi vista, con Ino siguiéndote en cada momento.

Suspiré de nuevo mientras me dirigía a la cocina, y cerca de diez minutos después estaba subiendo las escaleras con una charola entre las manos y dos tazas de té sobre ella. Algo me decía que no debía interrumpirlos pero, ¿qué puedo decirte? Eras mi hermanito, y cualquier cosa que te sucediera era de mi incumbencia.

Para mi era tan dichoso que ella estuviera allí, contigo.

Subí las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y al llegar al primer piso caminé con lentitud y sigilo hasta llegar a tu cuarto, dándome cuenta –para mi fortuna- de que habías dejado la puerta entreabierta.

— ¡Una tonta carta no significa nada! ¡Aún estamos a tiempo!— oí a Ino gritar, con la voz estremecida por el dolor— Sasuke… por favor, dime algo— ella volvió a hablar, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta de tu parte. Entonces me acerqué un poco a más, -a sabiendas de la indiscreción que estaba cometiendo- y por la abertura de la puerta la vi. Estaba arrodillada frente a ti, con gesto suplicante, mientras tú evitabas mirarla a la cara.

Repentinamente, ella tomó tus manos entre las suyas y te obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

—Por favor…— sollozó— Sólo… sólo dilo. Sólo necesito que lo digas— suplicó— Sólo dilo y me olvidaré de todo.

Te horrorizaste ante aquellas simples palabras, como si no creyeras que algo como eso pudiera estar pasándote; pero de pronto, tu mirada se llenó de una ternura inconfundible, de una pasión desenfrenada. Y mientras la mirabas a los ojos pareciste claudicar ante ella, y te permitiste alzar una mano para acariciar sus largos cabellos rubios, pero aún no entiendo por qué te detuviste a medio camino, ni por qué apartaste el rostro con tanta e innecesaria brusquedad.

—Tu prometido te espera— gruñiste de forma que hasta a mi me pareció hiriente.

Eso pareció devastarla. Bajó la mirada con resignación absoluta y una inmensa tristeza; con rapidez se apartó de ti y salió corriendo de la habitación, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos. Ni siquiera notó que yo estaba ahí.

Me quedé de pie, con la charola de té en las manos y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Te observé dentro de tu habitación. Todavía estabas sentado sobre la cama, con los codos recargados en las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas delante de la barbilla. Quise entrar, quise gritarte que corrieras detrás de ella, pero no fui capaz de moverme. Aun así, repentinamente te levantaste de un salto, y como alma que lleva el diablo te asomaste a la puerta, aún sin notar que yo estaba allí.

— ¡Ino, espera!— gritaste, pero ya era demasiado tarde; en ese preciso instante se oyó el sonido de la puerta de calle; y, a penas diste un paso fuera de tu habitación, te topaste conmigo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron durante un segundo, y tú te quedaste muy quieto, al igual que yo. Y vi el miedo en tus ojos. El mismo miedo que yo sentía cada vez que recordaba que estaba perdiéndote.

Te sonrojaste levemente -obviamente no esperabas encontrarme allí- y acto seguido cerraste la puerta tan fuerte que hiciste retumbar todas las paredes de la casa.

—Sasuke… ¿Qué…?— te llamé tras salir de mi ensimismamiento, pero tú no querías escucharme.

— ¡Vete!

Quise replicar, obligarte a abrir la puerta, pero no pude. Sabía que no era correcto.

Entonces recordé las palabras de Ino, como todo lo sucedido antes de su llegada… Las cartas. El compromiso. De pronto lo entendí todo. Lo que ella había ido a hacer allí, y la forma en que tú, voluntariamente, prácticamente la corriste de tu vida.

Oh, Sasuke… ¿es que acaso te era tan difícil luchar por ella? O no; lo más difícil debía ser fallarles a tus amigos.

Un repentino sentimiento de congoja me invadió. Supe que debías sentirte como un idiota; débil, impotente. Jamás te decidiste a confesar tus sentimientos; dejaste que el tiempo pasara, y ahora, ella estaba definitivamente fuera de tu alcance, pese a que te amaba y tú a ella. Eso lo vi en sus ojos. Ino te miraba de la misma forma en que tú a ella. Sabía que debía hacer algo por ti. No podía dejar que sufrieras; no podía dejar que hicieras tu vida miserable por voluntad propia. No mientras yo estuviera a tu lado.

Alcé una mano para volver a golpear a tu puerta, pero me detuve. Retrocedí y, sin quererlo, pisé algo. Frunciendo el ceño sujeté la charola con una mano y me incliné para tomar aquel papel, dándome cuenta de que se trataba de una de las cartas que habían llegado esa mañana.

Fue ahí cuando supe qué era lo que debía hacer. Ese parecía ser mi destino, después de todo. Lo intentaría todo por lograr que tú fueras feliz.

Aunque fuera lo último que pudiera hacer por ti.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**Bien, sólo faltan dos capítulos.**

**Desde ya quisiera disculparme por los 'horrores' de ortografía y si no encuentran mucho sentido al capítulo, pero estoy realmente cansado; aún así quería publicar este capítulo que ya estaba escrito :)**

**Gracias a quienes cometieron el engorroso acto de cliquear bajo la historia y escribir sus reviews. Realmente me inspiraron a publicar este capítulo :)**

**Bien, sin más que decir me despido hasta el próximo capítulo de cualquiera de mis historias.**

**Beso!**

**H.S. **


	3. Débil

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_"Es terrible darse cuenta de que uno tiene algo cuando lo está perdiendo"_

_Antonio Santa Ana._

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Débil**

**.**

**.**

* * *

No recuerdo haber corrido tan deprisa antes.

Casi no podía respirar, y las piernas comenzaban a dolerme; aun así no me detuve hasta que llegar a la entrada de la universidad, y supongo que asusté a varios de los alumnos por mi exagerada reacción, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer, si apenas diez minutos atrás había recibido aquel angustiante llamado del decano?

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa, de dos en dos escalones, chocando con varios chicos a los que no tuve tiempo de evitar. Estaba asustado; mejor dicho, completamente _aterrado_.

¡Maldición, Sasuke! Estaba tan preocupado por ti…

A penas divisé la enfermería aumenté la velocidad, ignorando los quejidos de profesores y alumnos. Pero me detuve en la entrada. Asustado y vacilante al no saber con qué podría encontrarme del otro lado, temí profundamente haber llegado demasiado _tarde_; aunque el miedo duró lo mismo que un suspiro, y de un tirón abrí la puerta, mirando compulsivamente hacia todos lados.

Y allí estabas, sobre una pulcra camilla blanca, recostado, pálido, inerte, con una toalla cubriéndote el rostro. Me paralicé al instante.

No podía ser cierto. Aún era muy pronto…

Miles de ideas cruzaron por mi mente; cada una más trágica que la anterior. Entonces te sentaste sobre la camilla, quitándote ese molesto paño del rostro para observarme con intriga.

— ¿Itachi?— frunciste el ceño. Yo sólo suspiré con alivio— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Exhalé pesadamente, dejando que todo el miedo y la incertidumbre abandonaran mi cuerpo, buscando una silla para sentarme a tu lado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunté con rapidez, contemplándote fijamente, intentando asegurarme de que en verdad nada terrible te había pasado.

— ¡Claro que estoy…!— te detuviste de improvisto, llevándote una mano al estómago, sosteniéndote ahí mientras buscabas un cesto de basura y vomitabas en él, tan pálido como el papel.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Estás bien?!— Me sobresalté— ¡¿Quieres que llame a un medico?!

— ¡Claro que no!— te alejaste de mí de un salto— Estoy bien, ¡¿no ves?!— Volviste a recostarte sobre la camilla, limpiándote la boca y cubriéndote el rostro con una mano— sólo es una maldita indigestión— aseguraste, sin mirarme— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Les _ordené_ que no te molestaran.

Suspiré y volví a sentarme a tu lado.

—Te desmayaste en clase, Sasuke, ¿cómo esperabas que el decano no me avisara eso?

Bufaste.

—Vaya imbécil. Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesté en pedírselo entonces.

Sonreí levemente, pues poco a poco volvías a ser el de antes.

—Hizo lo correcto.

—Hmp.

Repentinamente hubo un largo silencio, hasta que yo volví a hablar:

— ¿Vas a decirme qué fue lo que pasó?

Giraste la cabeza y me miraste con ojos aburridos y cansados. No te sentías bien, pude darme cuenta de ello.

—Estaba en clase, me sentí mal y quedé inconciente por unos segundos. Nada grave, ¿sí? Ya no me molestes— volviste a acomodarte mirando al techo, como si intentaras deshacerte de mi presencia de esa manera.

¿Qué no te dabas cuenta que con tus palabras lo único que lograbas era preocuparme mucho más?

—Sasuke… un desmayo sí es algo grave…— suspiré, mordiéndome la lengua, sin poder creer lo que diría a continuación, pues mi plan se desmoronaría por completo, pero ya no me parecía justo seguir ocultándote la verdad: — Mañana te llevaré con un…

—Ni se te ocurre decir la palabra médico— me interrumpiste, mirándome desganado.

—Sasuke, por favor, no…

—Olvídalo. La enfermera de la universidad ya me revisó y me dijo que posiblemente se trataba de alguna intoxicación, y luego lo mismo que tú. Le dije que se fuera al demonio.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Realmente no hiciste eso, ¿o sí?

Me miraste con seriedad.

Sí lo habías hecho.

Podías llegar a ser tan grosero y obstinado cuando te lo proponías… Aun así sonreí, pues esa obstinación tuya al menos te mantendría lejos hospital. Aunque eso sólo me hacia sentir terriblemente egoísta. Malvado.

— ¿Señor Uchiha?

Alcé la mirada, un tanto confuso. La enfermera de la universidad me sonrió afablemente, y luego te miró, ceñuda.

— ¿Sí?— volvió a mirarme y a sonreírme.

—Su hermano puede irse cuando guste. Pero…— me hizo una sutil seña –que estoy seguro no pasó desapercibida por ti- indicándome que me acercara a ella, y así lo hice— cuando llegó aquí estaba muy pálido, y se retorcía de dolor. Él dice que está bien, pero debería insistirle para que viera a un médico. Su semblante realmente no es muy bueno…

Yo sólo asentí con gravedad, sintiéndome como el más grande de los bastardos.

—No se preocupe. Me ocuparé de que el médico familiar lo revise— mentí, intentando evitar otros comentarios que me hicieran sentir mucho peor. Te oí bufar y gruñir en voz baja y, al parecer, ella también, ya que de inmediato frunció mucho el entrecejo y lazó un resoplido antes de caminar hacia la salida.

— Tal vez a usted _sí _le haga caso éste niño— comentó antes de volver a dejarnos solos, dejando la puerta abierta tras ella.

—Es una idiota— logré oír, y de reojo vi como volvías a acomodar tu cuerpo sobre la camilla, cubriéndote el rostro con una mano—. No vas a llevarme con Tsunade, ¿o sí? Porque te advierto que prefiero morir antes que eso.

No pude evitar que una amarga sonrisa atravesara mi rostro al oír eso.

—No te preocupes. Sólo lo dije para deshacernos de ella.

—Ah— suspiraste.

—A menos que en verdad lo necesites— afirmé— si vuelve a pasar algo como hoy…— no quería decir aquello, pero sabía que no toleraría verte en ese estado de fragilidad otra vez.

_Aunque debiera comenzar a hacerme a la idea…_

—Si vuelve a pasar algo como lo de hoy, nada— me cortaste, hablándome desde tu cómoda posición— ¿Recuerdas lo que decía papá? Los médicos sólo enferman a las personas…— gruñiste— No sirven para nada…

_Si supieras cómo concordaba contigo en esos momentos…_

Sólo te volví a sonreír como respuesta, sin poder evitar preguntarme por cuanto tiempo más podría seguir con aquella farsa.

Al final suspiré, completamente derrotado.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa, o prefieres descansar un poco más?

Levantaste un poco la cabeza; me miraste de reojo y volviste a dejarte caer sobre la almohada.

—Quedémonos un poco más— murmuraste, volviendo a cubrirte el rostro con tu brazo.

Asentí, acomodándome a tu lado en silencio.

No podía evitar pensar en el futuro. En el _trágico _futuro que te esperaba. Era como si, inconscientemente, me estuvieras enviando alguna clase de señal; como si quisieras recordarme que no podía dejarte solo.

Me sentía fatalmente culpable, pero ni eso bastaba para cambiar mi decisión.

— ¿Itachi?— esa suave voz me distrajo de mis pensamientos, y de inmediato me giré hacia la entrada, viendo a Ino allí, con sus libros entre los brazos y una mirada angustiada.

En ese momento te observé de reojo, notando como, de inmediato, te sentaste sobre la camilla, mirando a Ino.

—Hola, Ino— la saludé. Ella me sonrió y dio un paso dentro de la habitación, pero al verte allí se detuvo, bajando la mirada con tristeza— Sasuke…— suspiró, olvidándose por completo de mí.

—Ino— respondiste, alzando la mirada en el acto.

Pude ver la tristeza en tu mirada y sentir el estremecimiento en tu voz. Tú y ella se miraron a los ojos, suplicantes, como si quisieran decirse muchas cosas, pero nada saliera de sus gargantas.

Ino avanzó hacia ti y se sentó a tu lado. Noté que te removiste, inquieto, pero no intentaste repeler el gesto, y solo seguiste mirándola en silencio, esperando que ella hiciera el primer movimiento. Y así lo hizo. Dejando sus libros a un lado, colocó una mano delicadamente sobre tu mejilla. Tú cerraste los ojos ante el contacto, pero no te moviste.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla derecha de Ino, y acto seguido te abrazó con fuerza, sollozando en silencio.

Ambos parecían haberse olvidado de mí, y yo no intenté nada para recordarles mi presencia.

—Me preocupé tanto cuando oí que te habías desmayado en clase— susurró, aforrándose con mucha más fuerza a ti.

—No fue nada— fue lo único que dijiste. Noté que por un momento te viste tentado a corresponder su abrazo, pero te contuviste a último momento, y dejaste caer tus brazos, inertes, a cada lado de tu cuerpo.

—Sasuke…— Ino te soltó, volviendo a colocar una mano sobre tu mejilla y pegando su frente a la tuya mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

De inmediato supe que ese era un momento personal, íntimo, pero, por alguna razón, no podía moverme de mi lugar, demasiado atento a cada movimiento que hacías como para pensar siquiera en salir de la habitación.

Con sorpresa noté como alzaste una tímida y temblorosa mano, colocándola en el rostro de Ino. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo ante el contacto, y una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Ino…— susurraste dolorosamente. Tu voz sonaba dulce, cándida. Era como si una barrera se hubiera derrumbado y al fin dejaras salir tantas emociones contenidas que guardabas en tu interior. En ese momento supe que mi presencia ya estaba de más, entonces quise dirigirme a la puerta para dejarlos a solas, pero cuando lo hice, todo se fue al diablo:

— ¿Itachi?— alce la mirada sólo para encontrarme con un par de ojos castaños observándome con atención.

—Shikamaru…— murmuré, lo suficientemente alto como para que tú oyeras, intentando bloquear la entrada con mi cuerpo— Hola, ¿cómo has estado?

Shikamaru parpadeó repetidas veces, mirándome fijamente. Creo que se dio cuenta del nerviosismo en mi voz.

—Bien. Yo… ¿Ino?— ladeó la cabeza, observando detrás de mí. Mi corazón se detuvo un instante, entonces, sin ningún esfuerzo, él me hizo a un lado— Estuve buscándote por todo el campus— dijo con calma— Hola Sasuke. Supe que te desmayaste en clase… ¿te sientes bien?— me giré en ese preciso momento, sólo para verte aún sobre la cama, con Ino aún a tu lado, pero a una distancia prudencial, notablemente incómodos ante la situación; aunque Shikamaru pareció no darse cuenta de nada. Te vi desviar la mirada de la de tu amigo como si temieras que algo en tu rostro te delatara.

—Yo… no fue nada— te limiste a gruñir, centrando toda tu atención en la pequeña ventana de la enfermería— Estoy bien.

— ¿Sí? Me alegra oír eso…— te sonrió de lado antes de extender un brazo hacia su novia. Ino contempló su mano un instante, te miró de reojo, y finalmente aceptó el gesto de su prometido, forzándose a sonreír.

Noté como te tensaste cuando Shikamaru abrazó a Ino por la cintura y rozó sus labios con los suyos, ignorando los pedidos de ésta.

—Te extrañé mucho en clase, problemática…

—Shika, aquí no…— murmuró, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio en un vano intento por apartarlo. Él bufó, pero, tras dirigirte una mirada, y otra a mí, obedeció, ligeramente sonrojado.

—Lo siento… es que no pude contenerme— le dio otro fugaz beso, sonriendo tras esa acción— Tu padre me llamó, Ino. Nos esperan en media hora en tu casa para terminar los detalles de la fiesta… Debemos irnos ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo— sonrió bobamente, como un hombre enamorado, y te miró, con ojos brillantes, abrazando posesivamente a Ino mientras pegaba una mejilla a su rostro— Espero que te alivies pronto, Sasuke. Me gustaría que estés en perfecto estado para el día de nuestra boda…

Ella abrió mucho los ojos al oír eso, ligeramente escandalizada.

—…

—Shika…— lo reprendió ella, provocando que él arqueara las cejas.

— ¡¿Qué?! Sasuke es uno de nuestros mejores amigos; es normal que quiera verlo allí en el día más importante de nuestras vidas, ¿no crees?— noté cómo cada músculo de tu cuerpo se tensó, y como intentaste ahogar aquella mueca de disgusto que yo alcancé a ver.

Ino no dijo nada; solo forzó otra sonrisa, colocando una mano sobre la mejilla de su novio. Aquel gesto había sido distante, tan frío… no como contigo.

—Bueno— volvió a hablar Shikamaru, con voz animada— Sabes que te aprecio, amigo— se acercó a ti y palmeó tu espalda. Tú ni siquiera diste señas de haberlo sentido— Avísame cuando te sientas mejor. Quisiera que me acompañaras a comprar el regalo para Sakura y Naruto, ¿de acuerdo?

Inevitablemente me giré a verte, creyendo que no responderías nada; pero, extrañamente, giraste el rostro, mirando a Shikamaru sin ninguna expresión.

—Claro. Iba a pedírtelo de todos modos— la frialdad con la que dijiste cada palabra casi me abrumó; no obstante, no pareció incomodar a tu amigo— Y no te preocupes, Shikamaru. Estaré perfectamente bien para el día de la boda— mascullaste, observando fijamente a Ino, casi sin poder contener la rabia que afloraba de tu interior— No me lo perdería por nada.

Miraste a Ino con el odio más puro reflejado en tus ojos, y ella bajó la mirada con pena, dejándose abrazar por su prometido una vez más, sin ninguna expresión, como si fuera una simple muñeca de trapo, completamente maleable.

—Me alegra oír eso— volvió a sonreírte, tomando los libros que Ino había dejado a un lado momentos antes con una mano, y sujetándola por las caderas con la otra para acercarla a su cuerpo— Te dejamos entonces… lo siento, _los _dejamos— se giró hacia mí, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios— Itachi, es bueno volver a verte después de tanto tiempo… si irás a la boda, ¿verdad?

Me vi momentáneamente anonadado.

La boda…

Creo que mi mente –al igual que la tuya- aún se negaba a creer que aquello fuera real. Pero siempre he sido un buen actor, y esa vez, hice gala de todas mis dotes. Le sonreí a Shikamaru y estreché su mano, atento a cada reacción de tu parte.

—Claro— atiné a responder, sin dejar de observarte de soslayo— Tampoco me la perdería por nada.

Creo que la sonrisa que esbocé fue la más falsa que he usado en mi vida, pero, para mi buena suerte, tu amigo pareció ignorarlo.

—Que bueno— me sonrió por última vez antes de girarse hacia ti— Te llamo luego, Sasuke.

—Hmp.

El rió con suavidad, comenzando a guiar a Ino hacia la salida.

Tú los observaste en todo momento, hasta que, finalmente, desaparecieron por las escaleras. Entonces te permitiste suspirar con frustración, creo que olvidando que yo estaba contigo. Gruñiste por lo bajo y volviste a dejar caer tu cuerpo sobre la camilla, cubriéndote la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Sasuke…

Liberaste tu rostro y te giraste hacia mí, levantándote en el acto.

—Vámonos— ordenaste tras ponerte de pie, adquiriendo tu desdeñosa pose de siempre; sin embargo, muy a tu pesar, trastabillaste al bajar de la camilla, sujetándote de ésta para no caer.

— ¡Sasuke!— quise socorrerte, pero al instante alzaste la mirada, completamente furioso.

— ¡Déjame!— gritaste, poniéndote de pie con suma lentitud y esfuerzo. Lucías pálido y muy cansado; aun así, me contuve— Estoy bien— dijiste cuando pudiste pararte erguido, respirando pesadamente para intentar calmarte.

No, no estabas bien. Lo supe de inmediato; y la impotencia de poder hacer nada por ti comenzaba a carcomerme por dentro.

—Vámonos— repetiste, tambaleándote hacia la salida. No pude evitar verte y sonreír.

Eras tan fuerte… y yo tan débil.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Sólo resta un capítulo, aunque aún estoy decidiendo si agregar uno más.**

**He visto que más de uno ya a sacado sus conclusiones, pues bien, yo sólo les digo que habrá que esperar hasta el final :)**

**Gracias por leer, sobre todo por dejar sus review!**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Atte,**

**H.S.**


End file.
